1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to spray wash apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a scissor jet cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous spray wash apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove dirt and grime from various articles with water pressure. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.